


break and fold

by inexhaustible



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP, uhhh i have no excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexhaustible/pseuds/inexhaustible
Summary: Kiichi swallows, finding the courage to speak. “Not like this,” he echoes. “What – what is this?”Kimishita closes his eyes, opens them after a beat. “What do you want it to be?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @tsukujin

 

The post-game victory rush sings in Kiichi’s veins, drawing a fierce smile on his face even as he exits the locker room showers, towel slung casually over his shoulder as he shuffles into his shorts and pulls on a shirt. Distantly, he hears the _clang_ of the door as it swings shut, steps fading away. 

_Am I the last one here?_ His question is answered when he hears another set of footsteps approaching him where he’s sitting on the creaky wooden bench, tossing his towel haphazardly back into his locker. Slamming the door shut, he nearly flinches when he turns to meet Kimishita’s gaze.

He gets to his feet, unsure of himself. Kimishita looks to the side, raising a hand to rub at the side of his neck.

“You were good today,” Kimishita says, gruffly. Kiichi stares at him for a split second before grinning, smug.

“I’m always good,” he starts, even though his voice feels shaky, too airy. “You’re just noticing it a little too late.”

“Shut up,” Kimishita growls. “I’m trying to compliment you for once, so don’t let it go to your head, bastard.”

“Your timing still needs work,” Kimishita adds, “but you did well today.”

Kiichi tries not to preen, blinking slowly over at Kimishita. “Where’s my reward, huh?”

“I’ll kill you,” Kimishita hisses, but he leans in anyways, capturing Kiichi’s lips in a heated kiss, and Kiichi leans into it hungrily, letting his sports bag drop from his fingers. It hits the ground with a muted thud, and Kiichi raises a hand to tangle tight in Kimishita’s hair, thumb swiping across his temple.

Kimishita pulls away for a breath, and Kiichi takes in the way his pupils are dark and blown, the tips of his ears flushed red.

He wants – he wants to be the only one that sees this. He _needs_ to be. Before he can help himself, words are flooding out of his chest, out of his mouth, a hint of insecurity in his tone.

“Was I better than Mizuki, today?”

The minute he says it, he knows it’s the wrong thing to say, because Kimishita’s expression shutters in shock before going dark, angry. Kiichi backs up against the lockers, shaking his head. _I should have just went with it – it would have been enough._

“Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have –“

“Do you think _that’s_ what this is about?” 

Kimishita’s voice shocks him out of his thoughts, and he looks up. Kimishita’s eyes are intense, as if he’s trying to dissect Kiichi where he stands, and there’s a faint note of horror in his voice.

“I,” Kiichi says, voice catching in his throat. _Isn’t it? You want Mizuki, don’t you? I’ll always be second best._

Kimishita makes a frustrated noise, almost a snarl, and raises a hand to Kiichi’s face, surprisingly gentle. When he kisses him, it’s slow, soft – a lover’s kiss – and Kiichi feels himself flush red. They’ve fucked a few times, no strings attached, but this – this feels more intimate, and Kiichi’s not sure what to make of it. They’ve never talked about what they are, about what this is, and – Kiichi’s not sure he wants to, not when Kimishita is looking at him like that.

“Dumbass,” Kimishita mumbles into Kiichi’s jaw, lips skipping over Kiichi’s pulse point. “Mizuki has nothing to do with this.” 

His hands graze across Kiichi’s chest, working their way under his shirt and pressing against his sides, a comforting warmth. 

“I wouldn’t – I wouldn’t do that to you,” Kimishita says, against his neck, his voice vulnerable. Kiichi squeezes his eyes shut, because he doesn’t know if he believes that, but his chest aches with how much he wants it to be true, how much he wants Kimishita to need him the way he needs Kimishita, his heart stuttering with the intensity of it.

“Y-yeah,” Kiichi says, finally, his voice low and strained.

“What the hell do you _want?_ ” Kimishita asks, almost desperate. “Kiichi.” The way Kimishita breathes his name makes something in Kiichi’s stomach coil tight, heat climbing up to paint his neck scarlet in rough strokes.

Kiichi shakes his head, feeling as if his throat’s closed tight, clinging onto the words he knows he won’t be able to voice. _You._

Kimishita sighs, breath fanning out across Kiichi’s collar, head downturned. “The way I feel about Mizuki and the way I feel about you are – different.”

His words feel like a punch to the gut, and Kimishita flinches at the look on Kiichi’s face, grabbing his collar to force Kiichi to look at him.

“I like you, okay? Not Mizuki,” he says, harshly, as if he’s scolding Kiichi. “Not like this.” He lets Kiichi go, dragging a hand roughly through his hair. 

Kiichi swallows, finding the courage to speak. “Not like this,” he echoes. “What – what is _this_?”

Kimishita closes his eyes, opens them after a beat. “What do you want it to be?”

When Kiichi remains silent, he sighs, fisting a hand in Kiichi’s shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. Kiichi draws Kimishita’s lip between his teeth, urging him to deepen the kiss, and Kimishita complies, drawing a soft noise from Kiichi’s throat.

Kiichi’s heart is racing when Kimishita pulls away, lips red and kiss-swollen. Kimishita stares at him for a brief moment, as if deliberating, before he drops to his knees and Kiichi’s heart stops in his chest.

“What are you–“

“The fuck does it look like I’m doing?” Kimishita mutters, unwilling to meet his gaze. 

“Are you – are you sure?” Kiichi asks, and Kimishita only huffs, palming Kiichi through his shorts. Kiichi’s breath shudders out of him with a start, and he drags a hand warningly through Kimishita’s hair when Kimishita tugs at his waistband, drawing him out. They’ve never done this – they’d never gone farther than rough handjobs in the back of the locker room, in Kiichi’s room, wherever they’d had the privacy.

When Kimishita’s mouth wraps around his dick, it’s all Kiichi can do to throw his free hand over his face, biting at his wrist and tightening his other hand in Kimishita’s hair, letting out a low noise. It’s all wet warmth and an insistent pressure that sets flames in Kiichi’s gut, and when Kimishita lets him slip deeper into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base of Kiichi’s cock, Kiichi feels himself falling apart, panting and squirming where he leans heavily on the cool metal at his back. He tries to muffle himself forcefully, driving his teeth deeper into his wrist, and Kimishita hums, the vibration driving Kiichi mad, before he pulls back with a sinful _pop_.

“I want to hear you,” Kimishita says, lowly, voice gravelly, and Kiichi stares. His eyes are wide and dark, shorts tented in his pants. _Did – is he turned on from doing that?_ Kiichi slowly pulls his arm from his face, and Kimishita smirks, wicked, before swallowing down Kiichi again.

This time, Kiichi lets the ragged groan spill out from his lips, and Kimishita makes a soft noise in return, starting to bob back and forth, letting Kiichi’s hips twitch forward into his mouth. Kiichi’s pretty sure he’s making embarrassing noises, his breaths coming loud and fast, the wet noises of Kimishita sucking him off echoing obscenely around the empty locker room.

“I’m,” Kiichi breathes, pulling at Kimishita’s hair. Kimishita only hums in response, taking him deep and letting his tongue trace dizzying patterns along the underside of his dick, eyes snapping up to meet Kiichi’s gaze – and Kiichi gasps a broken refrain of Kimishita’s name before he’s lost to it, legs trembling as he comes. 

Kimishita pulls a face, but doesn’t pull away, swallowing what he can and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. When Kiichi gets the courage to look down again, he gulps hard, arousal burning through his veins at the sight of white smeared messily at the corner of Kimishita’s lips, the way his mouth is red and flushed.

“Come here,” Kiichi mumbles, pulling Kimishita to his feet and drawing him into a messy kiss. He can taste himself on Kimishita’s lips, tastes it when he licks into his mouth – it’s strangely hot, possessiveness flashing through him. He drops his hand to Kimishita’s stomach, letting it trail down to where Kimishita’s hard in his shorts, and works his hand under his wristband to grip him tightly, eyes locking on Kimishita’s face. Kimishita’s mouth parts, breathing out a soft groan, eyes fluttering shut, and Kiichi notes the way his tip is already dripping with pre-cum, smoothing a thumb over it and smearing it down the length of his cock.

Kiichi sucks at the side of his neck, his jaw, working him slowly with his hand. Kimishita leans into him, and Kiichi takes his weight, lips grazing his ear.

“You’re that hard just from getting your mouth on me, huh?” he murmurs, and Kimishita’s hips twitch forward minutely in reply, even as Kimishita growls against his skin.

“Sh-shut up,” he says, but his voice breaks into a breathy moan at the end as Kiichi quickens his pace, tightening his grip.

“Look at you,” Kiichi says, pitching his voice low. Kimishita’s eyes squeeze shut, breath quickening, and Kiichi takes it as an invitation. “I wanted you, y’know. Since I saw you on the field, all that time – every time I watched you change, every time I saw your lips – ever since then, I’ve wanted you, god, Kimishita, you don’t even _know_.”

“Kiichi,” Kimishita groans out, voice breaking over his name.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted your mouth on me? I thought about it before – god, Kimishita, I got off thinking about it for so long,” Kiichi continues, feeling Kimishita pant and stiffen against him. 

“And your dick, geez,” he murmurs, twisting his wrist the way he knows makes Kimishita weak, working his hand quickly as he feels Kimishita claw at his shirt, knowing he’s close. Kiichi drops his gaze to Kimishita’s face, meeting his eyes.

“I dreamed about feeling you inside me, fucking me,” he confesses, and Kimishita’s eyes go wide before he muffles a weak cry in Kiichi’s neck, spilling out over his fingers.

They stand there for a long moment, Kimishita breathing hard against him. 

“You –“ Kimishita starts, trailing off. His face is bright red, pupils blown and hair disheveled. Kiichi huffs out a breathless laugh, throwing his head back against the lockers.

“I’m going to kill you, someday,” Kimishita says, finally, but there’s no bite to his words. 

_Yeah,_ Kiichi thinks, smoothing a hand across Kimishita’s cheek. _You probably will._

 


End file.
